


When I've Fallen To Deep

by Iwrteficsnottragedies (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Depression, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Iwrteficsnottragedies
Summary: Lost and broken from old school bullies, William Solace moves to a new school. In terror, he realizes that he only gives birth to a whole new cycle of pain, but this time, to another.Nico panics in the knowledge of knowing his school bully is about to invade one of his only safe spots, camp. How had no satyr found the golden-haired boy before he reached sixteen? Why did the fates have so much out for the both of them?Why was it always him?Evil lurks behind the shadows for both the boys. A revolution, like many others before, is hungry for a power to harness. They've set their eye on two certain individuals who could lead them to their rightly fitted glory.





	1. Pain.

**Author's Note:**

> This book is a fanfiction from the Percy Jackson and Olympian/ Heroes Of Olympus series. All the characters, besides a couple, are Rick Riordan's. Along with that, the writing in this book belongs completely to me.
> 
> This writing is completely free so if you could do me a favor and point out any grammar or spelling mistakes. I am not perfect and it would really help me out. Thank you, enjoy the book <3

[EDITED]

-Nico-

It wasn't the fact that I necessarily hated this school, it was that I hated the people in it. They were sick, hideous beings with only themselves to worry about.

Chiron was cruel to make me attend such a hell. Just walking into the building was enough to make me tense up, let alone thinking about what was to come. Why he thought it would help me 'expand my social boundaries' was clueless to me. It was doing anything but.

I take a deep breath to calm my anxiety that was building and crack open the back doors of the school. They weren't used much which caused them to have a rusty squeak. I winced at the loud noise, not wanting to seen or heard. Giving away my location now would it result in torture later.

I had just come to believe I was safe when the back of my collar was yanked forcefully. My eyes widen as my heart rate spikes. They must have caught on.

"Shithead, what happened to come through the front doors like a normal god damn person?" William Solace spits in my face, cornering me into the dinged up lockers. His bright blue eyes were nearly as sharp as a knife. They dug into my soul and jabbed at the most vulnerable spots. I froze in terror when they met mine. I was so close, I thought. The back of my eyes started to burn from threatening tears.

A sudden impact in the stomach throws me off guard. I wince loudly and clutch my stomach, doubling over in pain. I stumble over my own steps in a worthless attempt to get away. I throw my hands out in front of myself to protect myself from the impact of the floor. Flares of pain shot up my arms and my stomach revolted. Drops of blood splattered against my chin in a coughing fit. It hurt immensely, and always would, but not nearly as much the emotional rift it left in me.

"To be honest, I don't even think we have to do anything ourselves now." He laughs menacingly, "It looks likes he has that part all to himself. At least he has some brain after all. Or he is just a nasty sadist, " he pauses and takes a few steps towards my lumped form on the floor, "It would surprise me. Not one bit."

I bit my tongue to prevent myself from yelling at him. That I wasn't a filthy piece of scum like he so gloriously thought, but then I would just be lying to him and myself.

A pair of sneakers collides with my ribs. I clench my eyes hard, hoping and wishing to be anywhere but here. That maybe Will and his cronies would suddenly disappear off the face of Earth and I could be free. I knew that was child talk, though. Only a silly dream.

It goes on for what seems like ever until the haven of a bell rings. I silently thanked the gods.

The tormentors left in a rush to escape the crowd of people coming through. The people didn't even bother to care to bother looking at the bruised boy on the floor as they came through. It was a common sight.

Eventually, I willed myself up enough strength to stand up and get my stuff that had flown off. I was nearly ten minutes late for my first class. I cursed and ran towards the gym.

"Mr. Di Angelo, follow me, please." Coach Rickard says when I burst through the gym doors minutes later. I was a panting mess and barely holding my stomach contents in. Everywhere ached on my body but I just couldn't afford to miss any more classes if I was to graduate.

"Yes sir, " I respond barely audible. He leads me inside his office and tells me to take a seat. Instead of sitting down as well, he remains standing at an uncomfortable distance.

I fidget around with the skull ring on my middle finger. Leo had stolen it and made it where it could turn into my sword to 'surprise me' for my birthday last year. When I found out at first I was furious. He had messed up one of the only things I had left of Bianca. I almost practically had to get held back from tearing his head off by Jason. Later on, I realized it was only practical and maybe even thoughtful. Also that it would make killing him in his sleep much easier.

"-you aren't listening are you?"

My head snapped up and away from my thoughts. "I'm sorry sir, can you please repeat what you were saying? Also, I'm so sorry for coming in late. My grandma had...um..an accident this morning. She fell in the bath." I knew he didn't believe it but enough for him not to catch onto the truth.

"Nico, that's not why I called you in here today."

I was hit with confusion. "It isn't?"

His tall, 6'11 form towered over me and he looked hard into my eyes. Slowly the changed from a dark green to a bright glowing red.

I gulped.

"No, it isn't."

I watched as the two eyes form into one giant one the center of his face. He was a cyclops. Faster than I could think, I threw my ring off my hand and into the other. It formed in mid-air and I pointed it against its throat...at an angle of course.

"Oh, I'm not here to kill you. Don't start getting all giddy on me." He grinned evilly. "Kill me if you wish, but I just wanted to give you a message."

I pressed the knife even harder into his neck. "I don't want to hear whatever taunts you have for me. Everything you have is worthless to me."

"Oh, so you don't wish to know of the upcoming war and what your pathetic camp will soon to surpass?"

"What?" I growl at him, my mood doing a complete one-eighty.

"Wow, a little feisty, huh? That's surprising. According to the bruises on your chin every day, no one would have ever thought of you actually standing up for yourself. " He grins again and cocks his head. "Oh, have I hit a nerve?"

I grit my teeth. Every bone in my body screamed in protest as I threw my arm back and threw his neck. He had dodged the move easily and now stood on the other side of the room. This was my new world record. Getting attacked two times within one hour. Truly wonderful if you asked me.

"Oh look at the time, it looks like I have to go...toodles my dear friend." The Cyclops says to then vaporize into a pile of golden dust.

I was left even more confused than before. Is a monster voluntarily killing themselves? I had never seen anything like it before.

~~~

Dead leaves and branches crunched under my feet as I went along the path. I had cleared this way a long time ago in hopes no one would be able to see me when I shadow traveled back to camp. The woods were right behind the school so I would still hear the lunch-chatter of my grade, but I was alone nonetheless. It was also a peaceful place where I took my lunch sometimes to avoid the glares of peers. If I ever ate.

I needed to get to Chiron immediately to tell him about the Cyclops and what he had said. Yes, it could have easily been a bluff to panic us, but it was better than if he had been telling the truth.

Eventually, I had found a spot clear enough to travel. I closed my eyes and pictured the warmth of my bed and the absolute death vibe of the cabin that we still hadn't redecorated. My ears popped suddenly and I fell face down on the black design of my bed. I regretted it soon after My ribs ached in pain and my nose started to bleed just slightly.

I groaned and fell off my bed with a thunk.

With my lasting strength, I picked myself up and walked to the closet. A stash of ambrosia was hidden there from me steadily stealing it over the years to deal with my injuries quietly. It wasn't a lot, only enough that the Apollo campers wouldn't suspect anything. I broke off a small corner of one and munched on it as my back slid down against the wall. The magical food started to work in action immediately. A bruise on my cheek faded into a barely noticeable green along with some other ones on my back and chest. Not all of them though, just enough that it won't be suspicious to an onlooking glance.

My eyes started to flutter close with the toll of exhaustion. I have barely slept without the burden of Tartarus coming back to me, but right now was an exception. Maybe Ambrosia could fix more than just physical wounds.


	2. Camp

Will's P.O.V.

I ran my hands through my shaggy blonde hair while biting my lip absentmindedly. I pulled hard on the strands to calm my developing anxiety. It was wrong, I already worked that much out for myself. Yet I kept doing it, rotting my soul in the process.

I just wanted to leave, go someplace new with a fresh start. Someplace that I didn't rely on fear to get what I want and friends that actually cared for me. I just couldn't do anymore. I was becoming more and more like him. That tore me to shreds.

Someone elbowed me in the side. "Hey look, the freak's skipping." I followed his gaze through the classroom window to my left. He was right. The small boy scored an aviator jacket and baggy black jeans. Even from afar you could see his pale hands dig into the arms of his bag which made my heart clench.

He's alone, a voice told me. You could go apologies for your actions, seeing as you can't do anything else. I clenched my hands at my side to the thought. You couldn't apologize for ruining someone's life and hope to be best buddies the next day. He hated me and I understood that. I did too.

"Mr. Solace, can you please tell me how many valence electrons do halogens have?"

My attention snaps to the front of the class where Mrs. Clements stood. She was a short lady with dyed blonde hair and a stern attitude. "Um...seven?"

She squints, "Correct but please pay attention next time."

"Yes, ma'am." A person behind me snickers and I give them a look telling them to back off. "May I use the bathroom too, please?"

She glances at the clock on the wall and sighs. "Fine but bring your bag with you. The bell is about to ring in five minutes."

"Thank you," I stand up quickly and shove my papers into my bag. Cyan next to be winks, probably thinking I was going to ditch to harass Nico some more. Close but not quite.

The door slammed behind me as I walk down the hall and down to the front corridors of the school. No teachers were in the hall to stop me from going through the glass doors of the school. I could still see Nico walking down the sidewalk towards the woods.

My heart sped, did I really think I could do this? My hands just shook alone at the thought of being alone with him. He wants nothing to do with me. Again, I couldn't blame him. What reaction would I even want from him? What would I say?

Apart of me wanted him to accept the apology, but the other part was smart enough to acknowledge that would never happen. It was a selfish thought, to begin with. I knew he would yell and I know I would deserve it. No matter what.

Gosh, why was my head so confusing? There was nothing physically holding my back except my own cowardness and self-pity.

This isn't about you, It never was. You're disgusting, don't you remember? The voice rang in my head again like sirens. It stung no matter how true it was. You never really got used to it.

My dirty white converse slapped across the cold paving in a rush to catch up with a boy when I finally cleared my head. He didn't notice me even as looked both ways and stepped into the woods suspiciously. That qued my attention more than the boy himself did already. Netherless, I still followed him in despite the rock that was settling in my stomach.

I looked down at my feet to discover there was already a worn path signaling it was traveled frequently. As far as I knew, I didn't even think these woods were open to the public. Or they still were closed off and Nico just didn't care.

I stopped when the dark haired brunette came to halt. My eyebrows furrowed. Nothing was here, what was he doing? It was just a small clearing with no branches or plants for several yards. As you looked closer, you could see that even the grass and leaves turned brittle the closer they got to the middle.

'What the hell?' I whispered under my breath. My heart speed in a thousand different directions. I closed my eyes and counted to ten to catch my breath. This was it.

"Nico?" I called out on a whim.

No response.

I opened my eyes to why. What I came in contact with baffled me. The small boy was gone. There wasn't even a trace of him where he once stood.

"Nico?" I cried louder this time. My head looked around frantically trying to make sense of what happened. I took a couple more steps until I was the one in the circle. The grass crunched below my feet giving away exactly how dead it was.

"Nico!"

But he was nowhere to be found.

Nico's P.O.V.

My eyes involuntarily flutter open due to the obnoxious horns in the distance, signaling it was time for dinner. I groaned, not wanting to put up with anybody right now. They would pester me with scared or disgusted looks just like at school. Besides that, Percy and Annabeth had decided to visit over the weekend along with the rest of the seven. The others were scheduled to get here around one tomorrow afternoon while they already had come a day early. I was really only excited to see Hazel as I haven't gotten to see her in the flash for almost five months. Chiron prohibited me from shadow traveling such a distance again. He had good reason seeing I almost died last time.

A few minutes later, I sat at the lonely cabin thirteen table by myself. It had purely black marble top with seats sprouting from the sides. The table was still almost in perfect condition from very little use. Chiron gathered everyone's attention to tell them there would be a small game of capture the flag on Thursday and we should decide what teams to be on. I planned on skipping the game as usual.

My stomach groaned from the lack of food, and yet, I still couldn't bring myself to eat everything on my plate. My appetite was one of very little these days. Instead, I resulted in pushing the tasty barbeque around my plate. I looked around at the other year-round campers laughing with their friends. There wasn't very many of them in number, maybe a total of twelve in all. They hadn't seemed to notice though. That, or it just didn't faze them.

The usually empty cabin three table now held Percy and his girlfriend. I stared at him for a good while trying to find what I ever even found attractive in him. His messy black hair fell in front of his eyes as he looked up and caught my gaze. I scowled and looked back down at my plate.

Eventually, people started to get up to scrap some of their meal into the huge bonfire. I got up to scrap my leftovers when a hand found my shoulder. I intensively jerked my whole body away and turned around to see who it was. Annabeth stood there with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes," I snap harshly while holding a hand to the spot she touched as if it was injured. "I'm fine." My back and ribs ached at the sudden movement. Some of the bruises were days old while others were fresh from the morning prior. You could tell she doesn't believe me but she doesn't push it. I finish scrapping my meal before hurriedly rushing away from the blonde.

~~~

The arena was eerily quiet this time of day. Only one other person was in the large room and they were sweeping up the hay from the dummies that scattered the floor. I shuffled my feet over to the opposite side with my black sword ready in my hand. He ignored me and I ignored him like always.

I came here usually every night when everyone was gone. It was a lot easier to focus on various maneuvers and to clear my head. Sometimes I went to the archery range as well as dark. Chiron had scheduled for each cabin to do the weekends but I usually ignored them all besides the occasional chore I had to do. It probably wasn't good on my 'teambuilding' skills but it wasn't like that was going to be very useful in my life anyways.

I continued slicing away at the stuffed target until there was a stitch in my side and my bruises screamed in protest. Multiple piles of stuffing laid across my feet as I thought about telling Chiron what happened in the gym office once more. I shook my head to dismiss the thought.

"Hey Neeks, what's up?"

I turned around and glared at the voice. "Don't call me that. It's Nico."

"Okay Neeks," I glare at Percy again but he doesn't stop. He instead pulls out his riptide and joins me oblivious to the fact I want to be alone. "Since the rest of the seven are coming tomorrow we were thinking-"

"No," I cut him off. "I'm not going to a party. Don't even try."

He pouts. "But isn't a party! It's just us, your friends."

I look away to avoid his gaze again and give him the silent treatment. I would rather be in my room where I'm comfortable than being forced to talk to others and burdening people with my presence.

"Pleasee? Hazel is going to be there."

My jaw twitches. "Maybe."

"Yes!" Percy goes to give me a be hug but I take a step back before he could and place the tip of my sword on his chest.

"I said maybe."

"I know," he smirks. "You're getting really good with your sword. Do you want to try to duel?"

Ignoring the fact that my heart swells at the small compliment, I just shrug my shoulder at him. Through the paneless windows near the ceiling, you could see it casually grow a darker shade of sapphire until it completely dulled to a midnight black. The both of us panted in a loss of breath when we finished at nearly one am.

"Holy shit," he whispers, wiping sweat from his brow. "Annabeth is going to kill me..." Percy quickly recapped and shoved it inside his pants pockets. "Just...think about coming, okay? Whatever you think, we do care for you." With that, he speeds walks out the door forgetful of the curfew set by the harpies.


	3. Hazel

Nico's P.O.V.

Apparently, I had slept in longer than I thought.

Hazel busted into my room at exactly ten past one making her presence well known. She threw down her luggage on the bed right next to mine before jumping onto mine and tackling my barely conscious form with a hug. I had winced slightly but she didn't take notice.

"Nico! You've grown!"

"Geez Hazel, let me get out of bed first."

"It's past lunch!"

"...your point is? It's the weekend."

She rolled her eyes but that didn't detest the large grin on her face. Because of the great distance, Hazel has only come to camp two or three times. That's why she was staying a whole week and a half instead of just the weekend like Percy and Annabeth.

"Fine," I groan and let myself indulge in the happiness she radiated. She was the only family I had left to hold on too and I'll be damned if I was going to let her slip through my hands as well.

My pale face turned into a deep shade of crimson when I realized I went to sleep in a large purple t-shirt that came down to my knees. All my other clothes the harpies were cleaning so this was the only thing left that wasn't sweaty or bloody. Luckily, the banket hadn't yet slid my shoulders for her to see anything.

"Um, Hazel?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you can get me a set of clothes out of my trunk?"

"Oh..," her cheeks grew red in embarrassment. "Yes, just hold on a minute."

A few seconds later she handed me a redshirt decorated with little Hawaiian flowers, black jeans, and underwear. I glared at her when I saw the choice of a top and she only smiled.

"Neeks, you need some color in you! Plus, it was the only one left..." She pouted and gave me puppy dog eyes that she knew I couldn't resist.

I rolled my eyes at her childishness. "Finnnne-," she jumped up excitedly, cutting me off. "-but only because it's the last one."

"Good. After you change, we need to catch up, okay?"

"Sound great, just go into the bathroom or something while I change."

She nodded, "Can I take a shower as well?"

"Hazel, this isn't just my cabin. It's both of ours."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

She turned around and grabbed her clothing and then heading towards the bath. Once I heard the water turn on and knew for a fact she wasn't about to barge back in, I pulled back the blanket to start getting dressed. It was a routine by now to check for any remaining cuts or bruises that needed to be healed. Of course, some had left scars in various places, but the worst part was that the bruises remained a common sight on my body.

I poked at one below my ribs and winced. It definitely wasn't close to being healed. An image of Will Solace slips through to my thoughts for a second and I clench my fist. Oh just how ironic that name truly was.

I realized I was stalling and threw on the pastel-colored shirt on. After nearly a year or two, it finally fit. It wasn't baggy or stained like all the others. The shirt itself was a gag gift from Reyna after the Giant war because the other has ruined and she just knew how much I loved it.

I glanced at the clock to see it was twelve-forty. My stomach yelled at me for the lack of food it had been receiving but I shrugged it off and just decided to wait for Hazel before leaving. So I plopped down on one of the small black couches the cabin held and decided to work on missed schoolwork. English had always been my worst subject. Stupid dysfunctional eyes.

Eventually, she walked back out from the bathroom with a fresh S.P.Q.R. tee on. "I'm back," she exclaimed, throwing herself down on her bed with a bellyflop. "What do you want to do?"

I looked up at her from my work and smiled just slightly. "Are you hungry? Because I haven't eaten since last night. I could take us somewhere if you want."

"Yeah sure, but wouldn't we have to ask Chiron before though?"

"Not necessarily. If we're fast enough, no one will even notice,"

"How could they not? We would have to walk all the way through the woods, find a bus, figure somethi-"

I cleared my throat and raised a brow.

"Oh. Right."

I nodded and looked back down at the table which my papers were spread. I decided to leave it where it was and reached into my school bag to grab some cash.

"Let's go then," I smirked.

~~~

The bitter, cold wind was harsh against my skin when I opened the cabin door. It was dark now, nearly twelve at night, and definitely past curfew. But Hazel insisted that we would still go to Percy's little party in his cabin.

"It's not a party for the last time, it's just friends hanging out together."

"So... a party."

She sighed in pulled her jacket closer to her body. "Are you sure we won't be caught?"

"Ya, just follow me."

All the cabins seemed to be dead except one, and that was the one at the very end of the sidewalk and past the burning hearth in the middle where a harpy stood. I slip out the door and keep my back to the right wall then slip the corner out of sight. Hazel does the same.

I reach my hand up to find a dangling piece of rope ladder that allowed me onto the roof of the cabin. One finger comes up to my mouth to single to Hazel to be extra quiet and then with one hand I balanced myself and used the other to climb, Soon enough we were both up and she looked precautious.

"Why do you have a ladder up here? It's dangerous." She whispered yelled.

The way it came out sounded like a lot like Bianca which made me wince internally. Hazel was only fourteen but acted much older than most her age when It came down to it. It was scary sometimes how much she reminded me of...

"Neeks? Nico?"

"What- Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just like to look at the stars sometimes." I assured her while plastering on a fake smile. She seemed to understand and dropped the subject.

The cabins were close enough together that both of us could easily jump to the other without much risk. Only once did we catch the Harpies attention and that's when I accidentally messed up the landing and landed on my side with a yelp.

"Fuck," I whispered under my breath in a grimace.

"Oh my gods, are you alright?" Hazel ducked down from view and said panicked tone. Her frizzy hair was floating around her concerned face.

"Yeah," I winced. "Can you just help me up, please?"

She helped me back on my feet with a single pull of her hand.

"Let me see."

"What? No. It was just a fall. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes. " I responded firmly and she nodded wearily

We decided to wait a couple of moments before continuing on so we wouldn't be caught. But when we did, we made it to cabin three faster than before. We crawled down the back of the building through the small holes in the limestone and into the open window.

"Hazel!" Someone immediately yelled when we got in. They tackled the young down to the floor in a hug in a blur.

"Hey Nico," Someone said behind me when I was watching the interaction between Percy and her. I whipped around in a frightened manner on instinct only to see it was Frank.

"Hi," I mumbled to the taller, more bulky boy that was dating my sister. Honestly, the stereotype that I was supposed to be the 'big, scary brother' was quite ridiculous seeming that it was the other way around. He was holding a small red solo cup filled with a red liquid.

"Is that...alcohol?"

"What, this? Oh definitely not," he laughed awkwardly, "It's Kool-Aid, complimentary of Piper."

"Oh."

I heard someone walking up behind me so I turned around to be met with a chest and a large pair of arms around me. I blushed slightly when I saw realized who it was. Maybe I was lying when I said I was completely over him.

"You came!"

"Yep," I squeaked, "Time to get off. Goodbye." And I slipped out his grasp and to the other side of the room where no one was to hide my embarrassment. Fortunately, no one noticed, that is until Hazel pulled me back to where they were all sitting.

"Do I have too?"

"Yes, we are your friends."

They're lying, a voice rang inside my head. Who would ever want to be such a thing to you? You're foul and disgusting. Unwanted.

It went on and on in a string of insults that I had already known until Leo said something that caught my ear.

"-It's kind of like that Find-My-iPhone thing except it's with demigods. I figured out that blood that ran in our veins were bounced off certain frequencies-"

He went on about the technicalities of the device that probably would have been interesting if we knew any of the things he was talking about. I thought about it. What would it be like to find another demigod and show them this whole other world that they were apart of an had no clue? To show them around camp, watch them find their parentage, and pick out a weapon? I remembered when Percy and Annabeth had first shown up when I was ten. The pure terror and amazement I was in throughout the whole thing.

I shook the thought off and looked around me. Hazel was sitting with her head on Frank's shoulder and it seemed everyone but Leo and I were doing the same, seeing as we had no partner. Instead, though, he was showing everyone a small rectangular device about the same size as a phone. It was sleek with a white exterior color.

"I only made a few, so if you want one let me know."

"Can I see?" I asked causing everyone to look at me. I grew conscious. "I looks...cool I guess."

"Sure." He slips the small device into my hand that seemed to grow warm at my fingertips.

"Is it supposed to do that? Be hot, I mean.

Leo winked. "Who, me or the deceive?"

I glared. "The device."

He frowned. "Not that I know of. It hasn't happened before."

I shrugged and slipped it into my coat pocket for later use. We changed to topic up when Percy mentioned watching a movie. He had asked for the ancient TV to been rolled in from the Big House earlier that day and sorted through the few recent selections of DVDs.

"So we have Godzilla, Mean Girls, Pocahontas, and Paranormal Activity."

"Godzilla," Jason said throwing pre-made popcorn into his mouth. "It great." Leo nodded enthusiastically in the decision.

"I say, Pocahontas," Annabeth speaks up with Piper behind her. "I've seen that movie way too many times. It was my step-brother's favorite as a kid."

"Uh, what's Mean Girls?" Hazel asks shyly leaving everyone agasp.

Percy tsk's. "That just won't do. It's only the best movie of all time." And without farther discussion, he slips the mentioned movie out of the case and into the DVD player. Annabeth rolls her eye's playfully.

"Lights! Camera! ACTION!"


	4. Drained

NICO'S P.O.V. 

I woke up to someone shaking me displeasing once again.

"Neeks, wake up! You need to go to school."

I groaned and shoved my head farther into my pillow. I really didn't feel like going this week. You would think Chiron would make an exception since I had family across the country visiting, but no. And besides that, I doubt Will would be very happy after finding out I had skipped school. Or perhaps he would.

"Nico, seven of your alarms have already gone off! I'm going to throw them in the trash if I hear them beep one more time."

"Fiinnneee."

Very sloppily I throw the blanket off my body and my legs over the bed. This time Ias careful to wear long pajama pants and a long sleeved shirt. I take a minute to regain consciousness and rub the sleep out of my eye before getting ready.

Hazel was already on the couch with a cup of coffee. I didn't bother to ask her how exactly she got it since breakfast wasn't till eight. Beside her held a tray of eggs, sausage, and a biscuit. Perhaps she snuck into the kitchen.

"Eat up, you're late!"

"I'm older than you, you can't tell me what to do." I joked. She truly felt older for her age. I went inside my trunk and pulled out a fresh outfit for the day. It was just plain blue jeans, a black tee, and the baggy aviator jacket as always. I brushed my hair as well as my teeth and then exited the bathroom. The small tracker laid on top of the dresser very temptingly. I shrugged and quickly shoved it inside my backpack.

Hazel nodded appropriately before shoving the platter towards me. "I don't have the appetite for that right now sis," I said truthfully. I never ate much before school knowing that it might be projectile vomited later. The anxiety of the school day was just too heavy to bear it. "But I promise to eat a big lunch, okay?"

"Fine, as long as you eat. You're too skinny," she laughed.

"I will." I pulled her into a bear hug and kissed the top of her head. In a brotherly way of course.

"Have a good day."

"You too. I heard they have some pegasi in the stables." I walked out the door before she could respond and shadow traveled into the small section of woods. I hadn't really had no reason to go out the door beside dramatic effect. It runs in the family I guess.

Dead branches and leaves crunched under my feet when I regained my balance. I wasn't ready for a new day in hell. The forecast, aka my gut, predicted it was not going to be a good day despite the warm welcoming of the morning.

One step at a time, I told myself.

~~~

Will's P.O.V.

My mind was swirling like the upcoming storm. They resembled its dark and gloomy nature too.

The cold September wind was blowing against my skin like small, piercing daggers. I pulled my thin red jacket closer to my shivering body. I could've been inside the school and enjoying the heat, but it was the fault of Zack and Izzah that I was sitting on the steps of the building. They had argued that it was a perfect time to get back at Nico for 'running away from me' on Friday. Of course, I never told them what actually happened, I would never trust them for anything, but it had been the only excuse that I had thought of in time when they bombarded me with questions.

"There he is," they whispered evilly. "What a freak..."

I looked up to follow their gaze. A small, pale boy was walking on the sidewalk towards the school. He had his head down and a black hood covering his messy raven hair. Sometimes It truly felt like the boys beside me actually believed that they were better than anyone else just because they had a little bit of money. That truly made my stomach sick. At least I knew what I was doing was wrong, them? I'm not so sure.

Beside me, the two started dying of laughter. Nico had just run into one of the light posts on the sidewalk and was currently holding the side of his head while sprawled out on the ground. Even from a distance, you could see the incredibly pained expression on his face. My heart throbbed.

Izzah jokingly punched my shoulder and smirked, "Let's go" He hopped up from the steps and started taking intimidating long strides towards Nico. I didn't want to do this. It left me hollow and a small broken shell of my former self. I knew I technically had a choice, to stop saying such crude things, but it just didn't feel that way.

I begrudgingly stood up and followed them. By the time I caught up to them, they were already spitting insults at him. Zack looked at me as if he was expecting me to make the first move. I closed my eye and took a deep breath.

"Did the fag never learn how to walk? Wouldn't be a surprise." I spat with an ugly distaste in my mouth. My 'friends' smirk and nod, telling me to go on.

Do it yourself fuckface, I thought. My hands drifted upwards, and before I could stop myself, went straight towards Nico's jaw. Zack and Izzah took the moment to yank his bag off and dump its contents on the ground.

"Where did you go yesterday?" I continue. His head was down but you could still see his hands shake in fear. I couldn't help to imagine the days that I spent exactly in his place. I pause to think carefully reconsider my next words. "It's almost like you...disappeared."

His head shot up. So he did know what I was talking about...

"Hey! Look what found!"

I glanced over the small boys head and over to see the brunet, Zack, holding up up a rectangular device. It looked like a normal phone until he showed the screen of it. Two bright, glowing red dots were shown on a map. On closer expectation, it was clear it was of the school grounds.

"What the fuck...?" I whisper to no one in particular. I took it from his hands and looked at it in confusion. Nico's face paled even more than it already was.

"Are you following us or what, freak." Izzah pushed both Nico's shoulders causing him to stumble back and onto the ground. I wasn't paying attention though, I was focused on the map. I took a few steps back and the dot moved with. Four feet left, five feet right, ten teet forwards. It became clear to me that it was following me. But the other dot.....

Nico stepped backward causing the other to go the same direction. I filled with anger. It was a tracker.

I gripped the device in my hand and slammed it down to the ground. The glass shattered with a bang. He cried out in freight and threw his hands over his face.

"Tracking me? Who do you think you are?" I walked up towards his poor frame of the ground. He backed up with every step.

Not now Will, I told myself. Don't take your anger out on someone else.

How so the ironic the self-to-self advise was, I decided to take it anyways. I unclenched my fist and counted to ten in my head. He didn't deserve this.

"Come on, let's go," I say surprising everyone and myself included.

"What? Dude! He was tracking you!'

"I said let's go."

"Fine jeez, ruin the fun, buzzkill..."

It's not fun asshole. Can't you see that? That it hurts people?

"What do you mean, you're the 'big guy' dickhead. Of course, it hurts people!"

"Wait what?"

"I said, of course, it hurts people! That's the FUN. OF. IT."

It was my turn for my face to go pale. Did I happen to think out loud? Panic starts to eat me alive.

"No, I uh, was reciting some lines....from a book."

Nico was staring at me intensely. I couldn't quite explain the way, but just a little, he looked hopeful. He hadn't believed, unlike the other two doofuses.

"Oh."

I turned hurriedly in the direction to escape, forgetting about the device momentarily.

~~~

Nico's P.O.V. [TIME SKIP]

My feet swung back and forth with the beat of the music coming from my headphones. The rest of the courtyard was either eating their lunch or talking with friends. I stayed content with my small, yellow bench in the corner by myself.

I munched slowly on my sandwich and overlooked the traffic of cars to my left. Why they thought of putting a highway next to a high school was a good idea is unfathomable to me. I thought back to the morning and shivered. It was impossible that he was a demigod. He was to old, wasn't he? Some monster surely would have killed by now. The device had to be messed up from the fall when they tore off my bag. I rubbed my jaw at the painful memory. It would definitely leave a bruise. His words confused me more than the physical part, though.

"It's not fun asshole. Can't you see that? That it hurts people?"

What was that supposed to mean? 'Quote from a book' my ass, you don't just say that shit randomly. Just thinking about it made my headache worse.

"Arrgg," I groaned and pushed my head in my hands. I knew I had a bottle of Advil in my bag but didn't want to take it out right here in case someone saw and started calling me a 'druggy' as well.

With just my luck, Will decided to walk out of the school cafeteria just then. My body went cold when he made eye contact with me. His ice-blue eyes held more emotion than I thought was possible from him.

That's it, I thought. Time to go. He knows where you sit, nope. Not again.

I threw my bag over my shoulder quickly and hurried away through the opposite exit. I didn't know exactly where, just not within a twenty-foot radius of him.

My hands gripped the handles of the backpack in anxiety as I swerved between the human traffic. The library, maybe? No, the librarian was nice but probably wouldn't take so nicely on the commotion of my upcoming panic attack.

I started to feel faintly dizzy and my hands started to sweat. Was he behind me? I turned my head rapidly to make sure but no one was there. Only my own worries and thoughts.

My headache only worsened. Not so bad I couldn't see, but still hurting like hell. "Fuck this," I whispered.

I swung myself in the nearest bathroom to take the medicine before I realized all the stalls were occupied. One kid, he looked like a freshman, looked at me and asked if I was alright.

"Yeah," I responded. "Just peachy."

My feet took off towards the only other one I knew was on this level. It was an outside one, and as far as I knew, not many people liked to go to it. It didn't have any smoke alarms which brought on the name 'junkie corner'. But at the moment, I didn't really care.

Fifty 'excuse me' and 'sorry's later, I was finally there and I let out a sigh of relief. Relief that was sadly short lasted. I threw open the door in a dash without thinking and closed the door.

"Thank gods," I whispered and turned around.

My face paled when I saw the sight in front of me.


	5. Tan skin and Freckles

**Chapter Five [TAN SKIN AND FRECKLES]**

**Will's P.O.V.**

_My feet touched against the hot pavement which was odd for the time of year. It wasn't doing anything for my current situation either. I was a nervous wreck and my face was aching. The rest of my body was too, but my main focus was my black eye. How was I supposed to hide that? My mom would completely freak if she saw it. It sent my heart racing. She didn't need this right now. She already had so much on her hands right now. I was the last thing she should have to worry about right now._

_I tried to count my steps to calm myself but it only made me more anxious. Makeup, maybe? I had ever even messed with the stuff before yet I was willing to make an attempt at learning now. Anything to hide it._

_He was absolutely furious today and it showed. Never had he left a visible mark of a place as obvious as my face before and it made my gut sink. I practically had to skip half of the school day because I couldn't move. My leg still had a slight limp in it which made it hard to walk._

_Happy birthday to me, I thought sadly to myself._

_As I walked down the path home, onlookers started to give me weird looks ranging from 'Aw the poor kid must have got mugged' to 'what's this street pest doing here'. I got self-conscious and pulled my hood up._

_Sooner than I would have liked, I arrived at my small, rundown apartment building. My legs turned to jelly. Why did I think this was a good idea? I could already feel my breath becoming labored._

_The man behind the desk nodded at me without looking up from his newspaper when I entered the lobby. So much for home security._

_I shakily reached into my bag's pocket and brought out the key to out mail slot. A crumbled up, handwritten letter caught my attention._

Naomi Solace,

127 Vineyard Ave 23D, Houston, TX, 77005

_It didn't have a return address or a name which was so incredibly odd, It almost took my mind off the situation at hand. Almost._

_I looked back at the desk to ask someone about it but the man was now gone. The world clearly wanted to watch me suffer today._

_I decided to take the stairs today to avoid as many people as possible. If I was lucky, I might get her to believe that I had tripped on them this morning. They were surely old enough._

_Four stories and a throbbing later, my door was staring back at me menacingly. I gulped._

_Slowly the nob turned underneath my hand. I peeked my head slowly through the door and let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't there. Of course, my luck turned shitty the moment I stepped through the doorway._

_"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you..." My feet froze in my tracks. "Happy birthday dear William, happy birthday to you."_

_My mom's voice was like a soft lullaby behind me. I felt the back of my eyes burn in threatening tears._

_Not now, please._

_"Will?"_

_I turned around slowly to her holding a small strawberry iced cake. "Honey, what's wrong?"_

_"I uh- I just don't... feel so good right now."_

_"What? Look at me, hun."_

_I take a deep breath and look up at her. Her short brown hair was in a letdown and curled around her ears in the usual fashion. The usual worm smile she wore turned into one of worry when she saw me._

_"Are you running a fever...?" She places the cake on the coffee table and walks over towards me._

_"W-what?" I ask, genuinely concerned about how she didn't notice. It was a pretty clear mark if you asked me. Nonetheless, she comes over and places a hand on my forehead._

_"Your face is red yet you don't have a fever."_

_The thing with my mom was that she was practically a registered nurse, just didn't have the degree. But when she found out she was having me, she had to quit college months before she got her diploma._

_"It's a headache I think..." I respond confused._

_"You think?"_

_"Um, yeah. Thank you for the cake though. Do you mind if use the bathroom real quick before I blow out the candles?"_

_"Sure sweetie,"_

_I sprint to my room so fast, the downstairs neighbors were probably about to have a fit. There was a mirror on my dresser and I dashed to go get it. Was it really that unnoticeable?_

_My answer, in short, was yes. It was._

_"Pinch me, this can't be real..."_

_I couldn't believe my eyes. Where there was once a dark purple bruising, there was now only tan skin and freckles. I touched the spot experimentally once or twice, neither of which made me wince. I stood there flabbergasted. It was completely healed._

_+++_

A fake punch on the shoulder brings me out of my thoughts and into reality. Zack was standing there with his phone in his hand.

"I told you to stop doing that." I gare at him as he sits around the circler lunch table with me. His brown curly hair was being blown up from the oncoming storm and his face was one of mischief.

"Don't be a pussy, I have news." I groaned internally. Anytime he delivered information it was always bad. You think he would learn to shut up after the first few times it almost got him expelled. Not that it would be necessarily a bad thing. "Follow me."

"I'm eating right now, can't it wait?"

"No." He looked me in the eyes with a threatening glaze that I knew too well, causing me to gulp. He was heavily intimidating when he didn't get what he wanted.

"F-fine."

Zack grabs my arm roughly and pulls me up from my seat. I knew he wasn't going to hurt me, I was his 'friend', but that still stop me from getting panicked slightly from the strong grip.

"Where are we going? My backpack is still over there-"

"You won't need it. Stop struggling," He nearly growls.

I started to really scared now. He had never used such a tone with me before. If anything, he made sure to stay out of _my_ way.

Eventually, we made to his destination but he didn't let go. He just shoved open the door and dragged me in with him. I shiver went down my back. I knew this place, it was the only place in the school that didn't have any smoke alarms. It was a bathroom too, meaning no cameras.

"What the hell dude!" I yell to try to make him back off. "Get off!"

"SHUT UP," he yells. In a flash, I'm on the floor and he's towering above me. My eyes widen.

 _"_ I'mso _sick_ of beingbossed around by him not to do anything. It's so hard when you're just so IGNORANT over your own power! It's always 'Wait for the right time this' 'Wait for the right time that' but he never considers my opinion." His voice gets higher and higher as he rants so I push my back against the wall to avoid getting hit. I'm about to reach towards the door when his neck snaps towards me.

My breath catches in my throat when his eyes meet mine. They were a bright red and had snake-like slits in them. Everything else happened so fast. Before I knew it, a mutant like creature was standing before me.

I would say a lion...but it _wasn't._ Not at all. Where a tail was supposed to be, an enormous snake was and looking straight at me. Out of the thing's back was a goat's head. Worst of all, there were large black, bony wings that scraped along the roof.

"Maybe thissss should prove my point," the tail hissed at me evilly. It lunged at me.

Suddenly, the door swung open.

**Nico's P.O.V.**

I couldn't comprehend the sight that was in front of me. The same person that made my life hell was curled up in the bathroom corner with fear in his eyes. A Chimera, of all things, was about to lunge at him when he ducked just in time. He looked on the verge of a panic attack.

My feet were frozen to the ground in a momentary daze. This _couldn't_ be happening...it was almost as unfathomable as putting ketchup on eggs. _It just doesn't happen,_ or well, _shouldn't_ happen.

"SHIT!" He screams out. My senses snap back and I see the lion head let out a roar of fire and scorch one of the bathroom stalls. I consider leaving him there for a minute, seeing as he has never cared showed a ounce empathy towards me but decided that I wasn't that petty.

My ring transformed into a solid black Stygian Iron sword with ease. The metal itself gives off a faint black glow.

"Hey goat face! Over here!"

All three of the ugly beast's head snapped towards me. The snake hissed but moved backward at the sight of my weapon. "It looksss like you just made my job easier, half-blood."

"Oh, did I? How so?" I try to distract the monster so Will could escape but he didn't get the hint. That, or he was simply too shocked.

"Fool, I can defeat both of you empty handed. I've killed your kind for millennia and sssucceded."

"Well, let's see about that, huh?" This time I lunged at it. As expected, It ducked away but not it time enough for me to cause a small slice in its back leg. A small pool of ichor drains from the wound.

He growls and swats me towards the ground with one of its large wings. The tail goes to bite my leg and I swerve just it time for him to hit face first on the floor. I use this time to get back on my feet.

Will was right behind me now. "GO," I manage to yell.

"But what about y-"

" _GO."_

Will manages to get up on his feet when the Chimera regains its balance. Its wings fold inwards so he can leap towards me, yet last minute it switches directions. It goes after the blonde and spits more fire in the process. He barely ducks down it time causing a burn down his shoulder.

I use my sword to cut its flank while it's distracted. It screeches in pain.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT."

"I don't think I will actually." In a swift motion I'm able to chop the snake head and it disappears into body of ash. Next, I cause a gash in the other back leg so It can't jump.

"It won't open. The door's jammed!"

"THEN BREAK IT OPEN."

"How!?"

"I DON"T KNOW, IM KINDA BUSY HERE."

The Chimera loses focus on me and turns around towards Will. One claw reaches out to grab him. It rips open sweater but couldn't tell if it actually got him for real.

The monster tries to go for him again but Will's so fast for it. He ducks so fast only the door behind him receives damage. Its metal hinges groan and snap under the hit, causing it to fall to the ground with a large bang.

That solves that problem.

Without a second thought, Will bolts out of the small, now destroyed room. The Chimera limps after him. I try to catch my breath before running after them. Will was a fast runner, I knew that from experience, but no way was he gonna outrun this thing even if it did have a limp.

I watched as the monster took flight in the air. Its wings were nearly eight feet long now that they were fully spread out. "Holy Hades," I muttered. I noticed that the monster's neck was perfectly exposed when flying. It would be the perfect time to kill it.

I squeezed my eyes and pictured myself on its back. When I opened them again, I was in mid-air, dangerously feet above Will. The goat squirmed in protest and tried to bite me so I cut it off in frustration.

One of my arms wrapped its thick mane to hold on. It squirmed in protest when I put my sword to its neck.

"Well, It looks like you millennia has come to an end, hasn't it?"

I use what I learned from the target practice in camp and cut its throat clean. My gut dropped when I realize there isn't exactly anything to stop me from falling to the ground.

My shoulder hits the grass first. Then my face and knees. I nearly blackout in the pain.

"Nico?" I hear someone say. Will was standing there and my heart jumped. It took a minute for my mind to register what just happened. "Nico!" He shakes me awake. I push him off.

"Get away from me!" I scream. "Stay away!"

I push myself to my feet and run. 


	6. Attacked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Future me: Hi. This is the shortest chapter I have because I had to delete almost all of the first half for it to make sense after I rewrote the first few chapters. The writing is really crappy for the next couple of chapters and I'm honestly so sorry for that.]

I stare at him, fearing for my life. I don't think I've ever been more scared in my life, and that's saying a lot. He is a complete nightmare. Now he is penetrating my Demi-God life. I won't be able to get away. He will find me to matter where I go...

I make a split decision and run. I run from the truth. Will is a half-blood. I run even faster. He will find you no matter where you are. Tears start to form in my eyes, but I quickly wipe them away. Crying is the last thing I need to do right now.

I find my way into the woods when I see him running right behind me. I sprint even harder than before. If he catches me...

I'm at least a third a mile in the woods when a hand wraps around my arm. Crap. I try to pull my arm away from his grip, but it doesn't let me. It's probably going to leave a bruise.

I try to calm myself down. I've shown too much weakness already in front of him already. Instead of trembling in fear I try to put on my strong suit. Metaphorically, I'm surprised it fits. I feel so small an weak against Will.

"What just freaking happened?!" He yells making me wince on the inside.

"Nothing"

"Yea, that huge beast thing that just attacked me was nothing."

I try to yank back my arm regaining control once again but I don't run. He would be expecting that and hurt me even more. Now that I think about, he hasn't even punched me once yet. Usually, he cuts straight to the violence. He probably just wants answers first...

"Don't touch me," I yell with fake confidence

"Then answer my question. What was that, and why is your ring now a sword? Why are you so good at fighting? Why can you disappear?"

Why can you disappear...

From what I know I never shadow traveled in front of him.

"What do you mean I can disappear? Did you follow me?"

"Maybe..."

"You call me the freaking stalker!" Why can't I shut up? That's just going to get me punched even more!

"Look, I so-"

"Don't. I don't need empty words. Especially not from you."

Was he seriously about to apologize? I can't believe it. Will Solace apologizing. Unbelievable! I'm just having wishful thinking. He probably was going to say something along the lines "Look, I'm so going to kill you if you don't answer" I shake internally.

"Non posso freaking credere questo! voi, su centinaia di persone possibili, sono uno di loro!!!" I shout out in frustration.

"What did you just say?"

"None of your business"

"I'm making it my business"

"I'll tell you when Zeus stays faithful to Hera."

"What?"

"Nothing"

Yea. I'm so going to be killed by him, if that.

"Can you please explain to me what that was back there now, and how you were able to kill it?"

"Fine! It was the chimera. Are you happy now?" I yell, only half answering his question.

"A what now?"

"A chimera." He rubs his temples and sits down near a tree.

" Isn't that like a monster from mythology or something?"

"Yes"

"That's not real though."

"Oh boy, they're real"

"That's makes no sense! Is called mythology for a reason!"

This is going to take awhile. How do you explain to your Tormenter,that punches and kicks you almost everyday, that he is part god?

"That's for mortals to believe."

"What? Mortals? You say that like you aren't one."

"I'm not."

"What?"

I could just run and shadow travel away right now. I could just let the monsters have him. But I have to have to bring him to camp.

"Wow. This is much harder then i though it would be. I know for sure it wasn't as hard for me."

"Can you go back to the part were you said your not mortal? That's could use some explaining please."

"Just follow grab a hold of me, and be quite"

"Why?"

"Because I said so. I wouldn't want to just hold your hand for any old reason. If anything I don't even want to breath the same air. This is the only way. Grab my hand."

I can't actually believe I'm talking Will Solace to camp. It's the equal to a homeless person Winning the lottery, then the scratch ticket falls into a puddle of water. It's just unbelievable. I'm never going to be safe now.

I try to get rid of the thought so I am able to picture camp. Apparently, it works, I feel myself melting into the shadows.

We appear at the porch of the big house, but before I even have time to say anything I'm out cold.


	7. CHB

Will P.O.V.

"Now who are you?"

I hear a voice behind me and turn around. My jaw drops. He has to body of a horse, but a torso of a human.

That's it. I'm actually Insane.

\---------------------

"I-I'm uhhh..." I stutter, not know if I should say my actual name.

"It's okay child, I understand if you don't want to talk. I'm guessing you have been through quite a... unusual day." He looks at the unconscious black hair boy in my arms sadly. "He just needs to rest. I'll take him from here. May I?"

He walks up to me taking the boy from my grasp, leaving me in stunned silence. From the waist up he is a normal human being. Then the bottom half ruins the image. It's a elegant white horse.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but be patient. You'll get in eventually." He says, "I'm gonna have to take Nico to the infirmary. He used to much energy. Care to join me?"

I nod, not trusting my voice. Plus, I still need answers. My brain is swirling.

I finally take the time to look around at my surroundings to see a huge field of strawberries. The smell coming off them make my mouth drool.

When I look closer I see other kids Picking them. They're all in bright orange t-shirts.

I turn around to see a volleyball court with even more kids in it. I have to take a double look to see a dagger hanging off one of the players belt. What the actual fuck. What kind of place is this?

"You see, this camp is for...special kinds of people"

"Okay..."

"Do you know anything about mythology?"

"Some what I guess." I recall Nico telling me about it, and about how it was real. That's crazy right? It can't...

He stays silent for a minute or two before saying something else. "Do you know about the Greek Gods?"

"Like Zeus?" He nods, and he suddenly stops. I look up at the building in front of us. It's gorgeous. The whole structure is made of white marble. I'm no architect, but it looks like a building you would find in Greece.

"Well that puts this conversation to a end. I know for a fact that you need some sleep."

I want to argue, and figure out what this place is but he is right. I'm exhausted. He opens the door, and basically does the limbo to get in. I go in second, and the inside is almost as amazing as the outside.

There are beds lined up across the room. Some full, some not. I see cuts on almost everyone here. Another reason why this place is suspicious.

I notice the bright shirts actually have wording on them. I read off the words printed of one of the people laying down.

Camp Half-Blood

Half what? Unicorn? Also, this is a camp? I lie down on one of the beds trying to make sense of today. The horse/person sets Nico in the bed to the left of me.

"My name is Chiron, if you need me."

"Mine is, um...Will" I mutter, still not sure if I can trust anyone here.

"Make sure you get some rest"

"Okay" i lie, pulling the neatly tucked white blankets undone and slipping under them. I won't be able to get any sleep. It's impossible.

I try to sort it all out in my mind, but my body betrays me. I pass out as soon as my head hits the soft pillow. The last thing I see is the Nico, with black hair covering his whole face.

Time skip brought to you by McDonald's

I wake up to a grumbling next to me "Just a dream...just a dream. This one isn't real..."

I turn around to see were the sound is coming from and see Nico sitting up. It it wrong for me to say his messy bed hair has cute? His eyes meet mine and he stops everything he was doing.

"Shit" he whispers. He takes off towards the door, and swings it open running. Thank god I slept with my shoes on. I go after him.

I don't really know why, but I need to find him. I can simply ask anyone here what this place is. I just...want to ask him.

I see him running towards a weird collection of buildings. I have to admit that he can run fast when he wants. I'm about a few meters away from him.

I suddenly trip, and fall to the ground. I fall right on my face. It doesn't hurt that much though. It's probably because of the adrenaline rushing through my veins.

I look up to see Nico run into a dark and gloomy looking building.

Nico P.O.V.

Why couldn't it just be a dream?!?!

I rush into Cabin 13, as I hear a thunk from behind me. I look behind me behind my back before I shut the door to see he fell on his face.

It should give me satisfaction to see him get hurt for once instead of the other way around. But it doesn't. It..it hurts me too. Why?

I crawl under my bed just in case he comes in. Thank god I do because he swings open the door right when I slip under.

"Nico...?"

I look at his feet in terror as he walks towards me.

"I know your under the bed"

I'm screaming on the inside. Im freaking out. I'm going to get hit so bad for running.

"Get out from under the bed in three, two, one..."

I'm going to die. I always thought i would go down fighting. I guess the word had different plans for me.

Then it hits me. (Not the fist though) I imagine my safe spot in the woods and disappear. I can't keep avoiding him forever. I'm going to have to take the hit someday....but someday is not today.


	8. Chapter 8

"One...two...three" I look under the bed, to see...nothing. Confusion takes over my face. I swear I saw him run into here! I get back up and see a door on the other side of the building that looks like a bathroom. I make my way over, and swing it open with pop. Nothing.

I groan in frustration realizing he can magically disappear whenever he feels like. I had to put up my scary bully act to make him come back, but it seems like that didn't go as planned whatsoever.

I wonder if I will have to keep the act up here or not. Does this place have bullies like at school? What if I let it drop, and Nico tells everyone at school I'm a fag myself? What if he tells them I'm the actual weak one?

I can't do this to myself right now. I mentally pick myself up and look around myself. The first thing that my mind goes to is dark. Along with being gloomy and sad. It also gives me the feel of were a vampire would live, if that makes any sense. The walls are all black, and the beds sorta look like coffins. Wow, this place needs a serious makeover.

The door suddenly pops open revealing a curly blond hair girl. "Nico? Are yo-" she stops when her eyes meet mine. "Sorry, do you happen to know where Nico is? I saw you run in here after him and wanted to see if something was wrong." She asks worriedly.

"I was hoping if you could tell me actually. He just disappeared again out of nowhere."

"He really needs to stop doing that so often...Anyways, I'm guessing you're new here? I haven't seen you around."

I shake my head nervously, taking notice she has a sheathed weapon at her side. She seems to notice, putting her hands up. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you. Do you know anything about why you're here yet?"

"No, I don't think so. Not yet."

"Here let me take you to Chiron. He's better at explaining it." She admits, taking one more look around the room looking for Nico before gesturing for me to follow her.

I follow her outside, remembering the conversation I had with Chiron before we got cut off.

"So, I guess can try to sum up what this place is while we walk."

"Okay then. That's would be quite useful after today actually."

"So, obviously this place is a camp as you can tell from the shirts I'm sure you have noticed." I nod "Well about the weapons, which you saw to, of course, are used to protect ourselves is how I like to put it."

Does that mean I'm going to get murdered here or something? What the heck do I need to protect myself from? Sensing my fear, she proceeds. But her next words make no sense "from monsters." 

What the fuck?

That's two people telling me today that fictional things are real. Is it national prank Will day or something? "I know that's a lot to take on, you might think I'm crazy. But trust me when I say this, they're real. I've been here for 10 years, and I've sure as heck I've seen some monsters. They give no mercy." She warns deadly seriously.

"On a side note, here we are. The Big House." I look up to see the house that previously held my presences. She walks up the stairs with me at side knocking at the door. Instead of waiting for a reply, she walks in to find a middle-aged man in a wheelchair.

"Yes Annabeth, how may I help you?" He says in the middle of some kind of card game. I look to see his opponent, and the first thing I notice are horns coming out of his head. Then my eyes wander to his legs to see fur. Lots of it. I rack my brain to try to remember what it's called...Saytar I believe the term was. Panic fills my chest as I realize they aren't actually things. They're from Greek Mythology. Why does everything keep coming back to fictional now?

"I just found, uhhh-"

"Will" I pipe up nervously

"-Will here in the Hades cabin. He hasn't really been told what this place really is yet and I was hoping if you could help explain? I'm no good at it." She walks over taking a seat next to him, making me do the same.

Okay, so call me crazy (which I'm probably am) but I thought Chiron was a horse thing, not a man in a wheelchair. "Ahh, Of course." He turns his attention onto me, smiling.

"Do you remember how I mentioned the Greek gods?"

"Yea..." I give him a suspicious look as he continues on.

"Well, they're no myth, young one. They are very much real. They move with the heart of the west, which is currently the United States."

My jaw drops with disbelief. Not that I believe what he said, but how crazy he sounds. What the Hell! I can't take this. I get up and walk to the door. These people are insane. They're probably trying to take me hostage now that I think about it. I reach for the doorknob when Annabeth, I think that was her name, pipes up. "We know about your Parent. The one who left you."

I swing my head back at them with anger boiling inside me. How do they know anything about him? He left my mom. He left me. If these people know who he is, I want nothing to do with them, especially now.

"I understand that they left you. All of our parents here left us." She says "Because they are God Will. One of the Olympian."

I almost laugh. A God? Seriously? Who do they think they're kidding? "If you don't believe me, ask anyone here. They will tell you. Heck, some of us can even demonstrate for you. But you are half-god Will. You are one of us. A Demigod."


	9. Puddle Of Blood

Wills P.O.V.

Chiron chuckled and gave Annabeth a grin. "And you thought you were no good at this" The blonde whips her head in his direction, probably making a face at him I can't see.

When she turns her head back at me, her face is full of truth and sincerity. "So I'm guessing you have ADHD? Dyslexia too?" I stare at her in awe. How did she know? Does she have some mind reading power like how Nico can teleport?

"I'm taking that as a yes then?" She inquiries and I slightly shake my head. "Pretty much everyone here has both of them. The Dyslexia is because our brains aren't meant for English. They take a liking of ancient Greek, what they are programmed for, due to our parentage."

I let myself relax noticeably. Taking in a deep breath, I let her words sink it. Maybe they're not as crazy as I previously thought. I can't help but wonder what my reaction would be if I was getting this information from Nico.

"The ADHD is actually battle reflexes-"

"Battle reflexes?" I interrupt.

"Yeah, like Chiron said the Greek gods are real. Unfortunately for their offspring, us, that means the monsters in Greek mythology are also alive, ready to attack us for a tasty snack."

I just stare down at the floor not knowing what to do with this information. It must be why everyone here is armed. I was quick to judge.

All of a sudden the door to the room is blown open taking everyone by surprise. A guy with short blonde hair with glasses on stands in the doorway with a panicked expression taking that over his face. With worry in his voice, the words that come out of his mouth stab like a knife.

"Nico's Hurt"

________________

(Play song)

In neck-breaking speed Annabeth and Chiron are out the door following the blonde guy with me on quickly following behind. Running to catch up with the others, I mentally yell at myself. If I hadn't chased him earlier, this never would have happened! This is all my fault!

In a couple of minutes, we come to a stop in the middle of the woods. Catching my breath, I look around to find Nico. Sure enough, he was there, and the sight made me wanna cry.

Laying in a puddle of red, bleeding heavily, was the small black haired boy. Cuts and gashes covering him head to toe like an art gallery. A bite mark going up half his leg. Deep red scratches on his ghostly pale face.

I let out a silent sob. Funny how life works. I constantly kick and punch him at school making his life hell at my own hands. I never stopped myself even though I knew what I was doing was wrong and disgusting. I did nothing but hurt him, but seeing him like this was killing me on the inside. Why was this different for me? Why was it causing me so much more pain? Not once did I listen to the voice in my head and I curse myself for it. I'm a worthless human who doesn't deserve life. I should be in Nico position. Lying on his deathbed.

I run over to him not sure what I'm doing. My hands seem to have a mind of there own. I put my fingers to the side of his neck checking for a pulse. I sigh in relief as I feel a faint beat but I know it won't last long. Taking off my over shirt, I rip it into pieces so I can use it for multiple wounds. Using the three pieces of torn cloth, I tie them above the most severe cuts to stop the bleeding. One on each arm and another on a bitten leg. What could have bitten him to leave such a mark?

Wondering why I'm the only one doing anything in the urgent situation, I turn around to yell at them. Instead, I find them staring at me. Their eyes drift slightly off mine, and above my head. I naturally follow there gaze to what they're so interested in instead of a the dying boy laying next to me.

I hold my breath as I see a golden lyre floating above me. Confused and panicked from the situation I try to hit it away. I focus my attention right back to them all yell at them to help. Somewhere along the run, Chiron must have changed again because he's once again a white steed.

They snap out of their daze and run over to the assist me with Nico. Annabeth kneels on the other side of him and analyzes the boy's injury's with worry written on her face.

"Chiron, can you carry Nico on your back to the infirmary?" Annabeth ask. He shakes his head with deep emotion. "Of course" The girl looks back to me, signaling to help her lift him up. Once we do so, I wonder how he will even stay on his back without falling off.

Turns out I don't have to because Chiron pats his back, mentally telling me to get on. "Make sure to keep ahold of Nico, alright?"

He bends down allowing me on and I climb up. Right before we take off I hear Annabeth yell at the glasses dude. "Go get the rest of the seven and tell them to meet up at the infirmary!"

__________________

Carrying Nico bridal style, I carefully hop off Chiron and run into the infirmary. The quiet and clean atmosphere slightly calms my nerves. The bed creaks as set him down on it and go to look around the building for someone to help with his injuries. I sigh in relief as a curly brown hair girl walking my way. She doesn't look old enough to be a professional doctor but she good enough for the moment.

"Excuse me, my friend here is hurt extremely bad. I did the best I can at the moment myself. I'm extremely worr-"

"Of course. Where is he?" She cuts me off looking extremely worried. I lead her to the bed I set him down on and hear her gasp.

"Nico?! Oh my god's!" She rushes to his side and immediately starts treating him. She rubs some kind of ointment on his cuts and starts bandaging them. I can already tell some are going to need stitches.

I watch her hands move in a certain flow as she does this when the door burst for the second time today.

"NICO!'


	10. The Masked Demon

Wills P.O.V.

"NICO!"

Within second at least 6 other people are crowding Nico and the brown-haired girl.

"Back up, back up! I'm trying to save his life and all so he doesn't die a slow and painful death so I'll appreciate you would for the love of Hades BACK UP!" She shoes them away and continues working. They watch from a distance in horror at the boy's nightmarish state.

"Someones, I don't give a dam who it is, just go get another Apollo camper to lend me a hand here"

Immediately Annabeth eyes lock into mine and she starts speed walking over to me. Having a tight grip on my wrist, she drags me over to his bedside. I look at her in complete confusion as she says "Here," And hands me a roll of bandages.

"What? He needs a profes-!"

"So you want him to die?"

"No! That not what I'm saying! I-"

"Then get to work."

I decide it's best to shut my mouth judging from the deathly look she gives me that says "save-him-or-ill-kill you".

I look down at Nico and get down on my knees to be at level view . Taking a deep breath while closing my eyes, I start wrapping the wounds.

________________________

When everyone else left the clinic, (besides the other sleeping patients ) I go to the edge of the bed next to the black-haired boy waiting and hoping that his eyes will flutter open.

He looks so fragile lying there, but I know he is so much stronger on the inside. He had handled all of this, yet he still here. Still fighting. Against the odds.

I look out the window to see the night stars shining brightly in the clammy black sky. My mom should be home about now and is probably worrying I am. I need to find a phone of somewhat to tell her I'm not dead.

I make my way to the door when a shift of a bed sounds the room from right behind me. When I turn my body to look for the sound, I see a none other than Nico with his eyes open and looking around in confusion before it sets in where he is.

His wandering eyes finally set on mine. I put my eyes up in surrender, not wanting him to run away again and get hurt. "Look, I'm not gonna hurt you. Okay?"

He looks at me wearily. He fumbles with his hands, not taking his eyes off mine, until they rest over his skull ring

The door nob jingles grabbing both our attention and ending our silent stare-off. When the door opens, a girl around the same age as me with curly black hair and bright blue eyes stand before us.

"Chiron told me to go get someone named Will and tell him where he will be sleeping for the night." She whispers, not wanting to wake the other sleeping inhabitants of the building.

"Um, yeah that's me. I actually need to talk with him for a few minutes and clear somethings up, and sorta tell him Nicos awake and all"

"Okay, follow me" she turns around and out the door.

I looked at Nico once more, squeezing all my emotions toward him at once. Instead, he just looks away quickly, apparently not wanting to make eyes contact again. I couldn't blame him.

I turn my body back around shamefully and follow the blue-eyed girl

Nicos Past P.O.V

I really should take a break on the shadow traveling...

Sighing, I tiredly walk over to my favorite tree and sit. Resting my back against the arch of the tree and looking up at the beautiful array of colors mixed up in the sky as if a child had taken their paint jar and scattered it across the heavens.

(Look at me trying to be a professional hehe...)

I simply can't process what happened today. Will Solace is now able to find me twenty-four-seven. He can penetrate my walls even easier, in which I have spent years building. They were meant for people like him, yet apparently, they aren't strong enough. Their walls are breaking. And when they shatter, I shatter too. Broken pieces can't pick themselves up either. There lost and in need of mending, yet no mending can be done to help them cause the damage is too far done.

********

I jerk my head up when I hear a loud sound erupting from somewhere nearby. Looking around in confusion, I get up and start looking around. Maybe Leo wanted to make a grand entrance once again.

Instead, I got a nasty surprise. I stumble backward in pain as red crimson seeps from the back of my left leg. What?

I hold pressure to my leg, making sure no more blood finds it's way out. It looks like a sword or a knife cut. Before I even get to question how a figure drops down from the tree above me.

"I've come to deliver a message" the hooded figure states confidently looking straight at me. I can't see anything but their dark brown eyes. The rest of He/She face and body is covered. A hooded mask covers their face, as black gloves hide the hands. Dark green tights and a large but moveable jacket on the rest of the body.

They walk over me and cuts my arm deeply. "I have been waiting for days for the right moment ." A feminine voice says cutting me once again. I wince.

"You see, I have been in contact-" she cuts me for the third time making me back away until my back touches a tree. "-with a darker force." Getting close enough where I can feel her breath on my face, she puts a dagger up my face, and slowly drags in downwards. The cold air makes the blood freezing. Soon enough she starts doing this non-stop on my whole body, stopping to say something in between.

"Their power has been brewing for months now. Now, all we need is the element need. Need for revenge. The need to save. But as you can see, when they told me to deliver the message I could see the flaw in their plan. You not telling them. So you being on your death bed will make them suspensions." She ends. My eyes flutter closed as the pain and blood loss becomes too much

**Author's Note:**

> This definitely isn't going to be my best work and I'm sorry :/ I started writing this when I was twelve. The newer chapters are the best.


End file.
